Kiss Me, You Silly Boy
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Tsuna and co go on vacation, and there he meets the most increible man. Mukuro Rokudo is his name, and from the moment they meet, they enter a very interesting game, but will they be the only ones having fun on this trip? 6927, 8059, maybe others...
1. Pineapple and Tuna Meet

Tsuna stared ardently out of the backseat window, unable to restrain himself for much longer. He had no idea how long it had been since he and his friends had the chance to slack off together at the same time. He still found it strange and ominous that his bum of a father had just suddenly contacted him and left him and his friends tickets for a weekend getaway, but his mom convinced him that his father was just trying to connect with his son. It didn't hurt that Kyoko was all excited about going either. Ahh, Kyoko, the girl of his dreams....

"Tsuna, we're here," Takeshi Yamamoto, one of his first best friends, called from the front seat.

"Baseball nut, he can see that with his own eyes!" Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna's other best friend, clenched his fist at Yamamoto from Tsuna's side.

Well, at least things were normal with them, but Tsuna didn't entirely like how Haru, a friend who went to another school who was completely obsessed with him, was being so unnaturally quiet. He figured that he would have almost been almost annoyed enough with her constant and crazy yammering to tell her to shut up by now, but ever since he had shown her the ticket, she had been impossibly silent. He just pushed it from his mind at the time, but now in this sunny and welcoming setting, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with her.

Being the kind guy that he was, he asked her what the problem was, "Haru? Are you alright?"

She blinked at him, as she had been zoning out and not on complete autopilot for several hours, "I'm great! The sun is shining, the waves are sparkling, the seagulls are cawing, and most importantly, I'm here with you!"

"Right," Tsuna was glad that they were not alone, because he feared that she might try something, like treatening to kill him if he didn't marry her on the spot.

"Oh, Ryohei's already here," Yamamoto pointed to the other car full of their group as everyone exited the cars, carrying their things in the most precarious fashion.

"Tsuna, I wanted to thank you again for inviting my brother and me," Kyoko blushed as she thanked Tsuna.

Everyone in the group was still so stupid and inexperienced with the opposite sex or relationships, no one caught the romantic air floating throughout every single one of their pubescent bodies. Or the fact that their best friend was also a competitor in the affections of their crush. Not that matter in the long run, because there would be only one winner in the end.

"So, what are the rooming arrangements?" Gokudera asked, knowing inside every single one of his cells that he would be sharing a room alone with Tsuna.

Tsuna grabbed the paper that had their information on it and read it out loud for everyone else to hear, "It looks the girls get room 0000, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera get room 8059, and I get room 6927,"

Haru frowned and pushed herself closer to Tsuna, "But sounds like we're all on a different floor!"

Gokudera glared at her and pushed her back just by the look on his face, "This is only a one story building, you stupid girl, how could you miss such an obvious thing?"

Haru huffed out her cheeks, "I'm not a stupid girl!"

He smirked at her, "I believe that one, you stupid boy,"

"Get a move on, you're crowding up the door," Someone with an all-too-familiar voice quietly said beside them, his murderous intent almost palpable.

"Hibari...." Tsuna sweat dropped and quickly headed for his room, leaving his friends to fend for themselves. He felt bad, but Hibari scared the crap out of him!

In his mad dash to safety, Tsuna ran straight into somebody as he looked behind his back to see if he was being pursued like a herbivore by the carnivore known as Hibari. Tsuna quickly forgot Hibari as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the person he ran over.

"Sorry!" Tsuna didn't know what to say, but he was sure that if he had an excuse, it would have been lost as he looked at the man he knocked over with fascination. The man, even though he had hair that reminded Tsuna of a pineapple and mismatched eyes, was very striking and had a charmingly arrogant aura about him.

The man, who was the co-owner of the hotel they were staying at and was on the pursuit of a suitable challenage, stared at Tsuna with great pleasure, his pursuit for fun now at an end, "Ah, no need to worry, Hibari,"

Tsuna turned around, and sure enough, Hibari stood there glaring down not at him, but at the man, "Mukuro,"

Tsuna had never once heard even half as much animosity in Hibari's voice that he now had, speaking to this man. The man merely grinned back at Hibari like a starving wolf. Hibari glared at him for a second more and left them both alone.

The man turned his full attention to Tsuna, taking in his milky skin, hopelessly tousled brown hair, and his innocent yet sinfully tempting brown eyes, "Are you alright? I'm afraid I was being careless,"

Tsuna didn't notice the seductive undertones in the man's voice, "Um, no I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention at all to where I was going,"

The man grinned wildly in pleasure, "And may I ask where you were going in such a hurry?"

Tsuna felt the blood rush to his cheeks but didn't understand why it happened, "692-" He caught himself before he gave away to much to the alluring stranger, "My room,"

This was definitely going to be fun, because he was staying in the room next to this boy, room 6996, "Well, I hope we can meet again,"

"Tsuna!" His friends yelled out to him, seeing him staring at the strange man and holding a conversation with him.

He frowned and finally got up, looking at Chrome from the entrance, then he turned to Tsuna to help him up, smiling brightly like a man who knew that he had won a battle before it was even announced that there was a conflict, "Well, I certainly hope to meet you again, Tsuna,"

After helping Tsuna up, the man just walked away toward where Chrome was waiting for him. Tsuna stared at him in wonder. Just who was that man?

Gokudera glared his retreating back, "Damn pervert!"

He paused for second, as he had heard what Gokudera had said all the way from across the vast and spacious room, but he didn't turn around or anything, He merely paused in place for less than half of a nano second before leaving the building. Gokudera exhaled in relief, not wanting to get Tsuna in trouble, even though he knew he would have won that fight. That tight-leather-pants-wearing pervert looked like he would have gone down before you had time to blink.

"Tsuna, should we go to our rooms?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna, pulling him back into reality and casting an unnoticed worried glance at the retreating stranger. Yamamoto didn't like the feeling of that guy at all.

"Yeah," Tsuna said in a high-pitched voice, like one that could only come from a dazed person lost dep in thought who was suddenly called to attention.

They all left to their individual rooms for the moment to relax and get settled. Tsuna immediately took a bath before he even opened his suitcase. Gokudera would have done the same, but two things prevented him for relaxing. One was that he was too distracted by that creepy pervert who was trying to touch on _**his **_Tsuna. The other was that he was too slow. Ryohei barely even entered the room before he sprinted toward the bath. Yamamoto was on the same hassled page as Gokudera. They didn't like this at all, but as long as Tsuna was fine, they resolved themselves to at least pretending to enjoy themselves, and how knows, they may end up enjoying themselves for real. Haru and Kyoko both laid down to take a short nap.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was on his way to meet up with his most reliable source for information on this Tsuna kid he had found to pass the time. Ahh, he was planning on having such a fun time, it was almost criminal, if it wasn't already.

* * *

Ok, this is my first ever Yaoi, so please, take it easy on me! Maybe I should have focused solely on Mukuro and Tsuna, but I couldn't leave the others out, so I will also be adding other parings, like 8059. Yummy.


	2. The Drinks are on Mukuro

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome panted, her body shivering all over with pleasure under Mukuro's touch.

He whispered gently in her ear, his hands sliding off her naked body, "Chrome, tell me what you have found out about Tsuna from room 6927,"

She nodded stiffly as she sat up to clear her head and give a more through report, "His name is Tsunayoshi Sadawa, and he is accompanied by Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura. It seems that all of them expect for Haru are classmates with Hibari," She paused to let him take it in.

He smiled nastily, "Ahh, so they know Hibari? That difinately is a plus,"

Chrome continued, "They are minors with no real experience, so fooling them shouldn't be too difficult and time consuming, if you wish to go that route,"

"Hm, I wonder, how long is their stay scheduled for?" Mukuro asked, because knowing that will make all the difference.

Chrome had remebered their paperwork by heart, so she didn't skip a beat as she told him what he wanted to know, "From today until the ninth,"

He grinned maniacally, "Lovely, a week-long gift for me,"

Chrome nodded, "Mukuro-sama, will you require any further assistance?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Keep your phone on you, just in case,"

She bowed her head and got up wincing, "Then I shall take my leave,"

He barely paid attention to his departing companion as he schemed on how to make Tsuna his. He would savor this victory, he could tell, even if it was only in spite of Hibari. No, it had been a long time since he had tasted virgin flesh, so that too made it worth it.

Back with Tsuna and company, who had all been refreshed in whatever way, the idea had been formed to go to a beach side party. The idea had been formed partially because it was the only thing to do at the late hour and halfly because everyone could use a drink. True, some just wanted to steady themselves so they could lose themselves in the moment and completely be free of their troubled thoughts, or so they they could perhaps set the scene for a possible 'confessional', and by confessional, a drunken hook-up where the other realizes his love for Haru is meant, or just for the hell of it. Yeah, this party was going to be great, and everyone knew that instinctively.

"Tsuna, we should set up a meeting point," Yamamoto said in a rare moment of brilliance.

Tsuna, who was hoping to encounter the man he met earlier, shook his head, "Maybe if it was two or three of us, but there's no point with this many,"

Haru jumped in to agree, Tsuna's words helping her out in the scheme of things, "That's right, Haru and Tsuna will lose track of time in our love,"

They just ignored Haru like always and were consensual with Tsuna, "Yeah, I agree,"

Yamamoto sighed, well, at least he tried. Ryohei turned to Kyoko and gave her ample warnings before letting her out of his sight. Haru was immediately drawn into the dense crowd of swaying bodies and was unable to escape, not that she wanted to. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna all headed straight for the bar to loosen their nerves.

On the other side of the bar, much to two people's apprehension and one brunette's exhilaration, sat Mukuro, who ironically was not looking for Tsuna at the moment and was simply enjoying a zombie*. Tsuna immediately sat down on the seat next to Mukuro, and Gokudera and Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna. It took no time at all for Mukuro to notice his companions, but he played it cool and acted like he didn't see them until he was done with his drink.

He looked only at Tsuna as he purred, "Ah, we meet again, and you brought friends,"

Gokudera readied himself to jump up and start pummeling Mukuro, but Yamamoto was two steps ahead and discreetly grabbed his shirt to keep him down, "Cool it,"

He glowered at the sport's star but listened to him, "Whatever,"

Tsuna missed their exchange and Mukuro pretended not to see it was he took in the best way to approach the situation. It came to him faster then he cloud slide on his sinful smile that could make even the devil blush, "And will you three be drinking?"

They looked at him for a moment, and the more rational of the three decided that he couldn't do anything to the drinks since they could watch the bartender make them, "Uh..."

Mukuro smiled, making them too plastered to protect was just too easy, "May I?"

They didn't trust him, but they didn't want to ask the bartender either, because they felt it would diminish their pride as men, so they nodded in consent. Big mistake. Well, Mukuro was sure they would know better in the morning once it was too late. See, he wasn't such a bad person, he was helping those younger than him learn an important life lesson.

"Bartender, two adios mother fuckers* and one long island iced tea*," Mukuro slapped the counter to get the bartender's attention.

The bartender nodded, not caring that minors were about to be getting some of the strongest alcoholic drinks nor caring about Murkuro's intentions or the consequences. He just wanted to get paid so he could go home to his mother and her cats and not get laid. God his life sucked.

The bartender handed Mukuro the drinks and Mukuro slid them down the counter, saving Tsuna and his long island iced tea for last, "Bottoms up,"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, suddenly rethinking their choice to loosen up, but then again, one little drink wouldn't hurt anyone. So all four lifted their glasses in the air and drank at the same time. Huh, ok, maybe more than one drink....

Three and a half glasses later, Mukuro and Tsuna had slipped away from Gokudera and Yamamoto, but then again, they were so wasted if anyone had asked, they would have answered "Who?". Wait, who was that fox and where did Gokudera go? Whoa, when did Tsuna grow into this little hottie, and where the hell did that damn baseball nut go? The two drunk friends thought, looking at each other.

Backtracking with Tsuna and Mukuro all the way to the first drink, Tsuna set his glass down and stared fervently at the mysterious man, "Who are you?"

Mukuro put on a half frown, but his almost triumphant grin made that quite the challenge, "Oh, that's all you wanted to ask? By the way you were looking at me I thought that...never mind,"

Tsuna looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer before he could even think about Mukuro's...suggestions. Mukuro saw that in his innocent orangeish-brown eyes, so he sighed and decided to humor his prey.

"Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo. And you are?" He asked in a low, seductive tone, even though he already knew the answer.

Tsuna looked at him and bit his lip, knowing better but being totally and inescapably able to resist this charismatic and devious man, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna,"

Mukuro's eyes lit up, one from a dull crimson to a rosy scarlet and the other from a matted navy to a clear sea blue, as he looked fiercely into Tsuna's melted candy butterscotch eyes, his seductive voice even more so as he added a soft velvetness into the mix, "Tsuna, you are by the far the most attractive young man I have ever laid eyes upon,"

Tsuna blushed and made sure his friends were preoccupied before continuing, "Well, Mukuro, you aren't so bad yourself,"

Mukuro shivered as Tsuna said his name, not sure if had could properly seduce this boy, but on the other hand, Tsuna, showing more guts now than any other time in his life combined, seemed not to need the seduction to get them from here to tomorrow, if you catch my meaning, "You certainly are forward, aren't you?"

Tsuna shrugged, his blush, a mix of liquor and heat, growing and deepening, "Not really,"

Mukuro smiled and inched closer to Tsuna, "Well aren't I the lucky one? How about we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Mukuro stood up, the tab for continuing drinks for Tsuna's friends already paid, and looked at Tsuna like he was something delicious to eat. Tsuna, who was a virgin and therefore completely unawares as to what 'going somewhere more private' meant, jumped up after Mukuro and started at him like a king's most faithful serf, granted one day to spend with the king. Mukuro couldn't help but lick his lips at this little lamb before him. And so the sheep followed the wolf in sheep's clothing away from the protective yet inattentive flock.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Ok the * are all real drinks, and I think that they're strong, but I don't really know, so yeah....

Long Island Iced Tea: 1 shot of vodka, 1 shot of rum, 1 shot of gin, 1 shot of gin, 1 shot of triple sec, 1 lemon, coke. At least what I read, but the recipe is subject to change.

Zombie: 1 shot of dark rum, 1 shot of white rum, 1 shot of spiced rum, ½ shot of brandy (apricot is a good choice), 1 dash sugar syrup, ½ shot lime juice, ½ shot pineapple juice. Ignoring obvious statement.

Adios Mother Fucker: ½ shot vodka, ½ shot rum, ½ shot tequila, ½ shot gin, ½ shot Blue Curacao, 2 shots sour mix, 2 shots 7UP. I just liked the name of this one.


	3. A Small Hitch

We could go into details about the conversation that led them to this point, but with the drunken slur, it would be very difficult translate and would take hours no doubt, so we're just going to fast forward to the point in time where Yamamoto was trying to unlock the door to his room. It was made difficult not because of his current state, but rather the state of his companion. His 'foxy' drinking buddy who had mysteriously replaced Gokudera was a bit busy nibbling, pawing, sucking, and stripping all at once.

"Can you wait a second?" The drives to both have sex and to sleep slowly were starting to overshadow the drunken stupor that they both carried, and it was evident in Yamamoto's voice.

His question was answered as soon as the door swung open, because Gokudera was straddling him as it became apparent, to those not drunk, that they had fallen to the ground just inside the room as soon as the door was unlocked.

"Sorry pretty lady, but I prefer to keep it old school," Yamamoto said, in deciphered slur, to Gokudera as they flipped places so Yamamoto was on top of Gokudera.

Had Gokudera known that that was not Tsuna, he would have made sure he was on top, whether the other person was male or female, but because he was so sure it was Tsuna, he let it go. For now.

Things were going very much the same for Mukuro and Tsuna, but at an earlier time. Mukuro led Tsuna back into the hotel from the beach, their arms intertwined so they wouldn't lose each other in the 'wave of party-goers', that was only two or three people crawling to their rooms to sleep, but Tsuna didn't question it, because just being close to Mukuro was like an electric thrill that he didn't want to ever stop. But Tsuna did stop it as they reached their destination. Mukuro looked at him curiously, wondering if the younger man was thinking that he was going into his room.

"What?" Mukuro feined concern so easily, it was almost frightening.

Tsuna looked at the door of room 6927, "We're not going in there, right?"

Mukuro raised his eyebrow with an amused smirk, "Now why would we go in a complete stranger's room? We're going in here," He opened the door numbered 6996, "My room,"

Tsuna's eyes brightened, "Oh. I guess that makes us neighbors,"

Mukuro laughed, a soft rumble that put silk to shame, "Kufufu, you certainly are one of a kind, aren't you Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes and leaving his guard down. Mukuro seized this chance in the middle of the hallway, and bent over the smaller male, wrapping his arms around his waist so their bodies melded together as close as possible. In the same instant, he feathered his lips over Tsuna's, pressing them slowly, but with urgency, the perfect tool to get his way without a fight.

Feeling Tsuna grasping at his jacket for better grip, Mukuro took the moment to pull away for air, "It only gets better from here,"

Tsuna, not ready for the break yet, just nodded and kissed him again, sending a steady yet crippling wave of fierce, hot, lustful, fire down both men's groins. With that rush of exhilaration, Mukuro couldn't take it any more and dragged Tsuna into his room, only barely managing to shut the door behind them.

Gokudera obediently was flipped on his back, eyeing the man on top of him with devious and sinful thoughts. Yamamoto's eyes mimicked those thoughts as he clutched the edge of the straddled man's shirt and pulled it over his creamy, tight skin, pausing only for a nearly uncountable fraction of a second when he realized that this 'babe' was not only a guy, but none other than Gokudera himself. He shrugged it off, going purely on instinct, and completely removing the shirt, he leaned low over Gokudera's mouth and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth, meeting zero resistance.

"Mmm, pants off," Gokudera mumbled into the kiss.

Miraculously, Yamamoto understood what Gokudera was asking, so he gave him what he wanted.

Back with Tsuna's other companions, Haru was flirting shamelessly with another guest, and taking her brother's warnings to heart, Kyoko found herself keeping Haru safe. As for Ryohei, he had retired from the party first, only to rest up for a fight the next morning.

"Chrome," Hibari found her siting in Mukuro's office, taking care of his paperwork, "We need to talk."

She sighed and looked up at him, "Yes?"

Her scared demeanor made it hard for even HIbari to yell at, "Mukuro is trying to seduce Sawada, isn't he?"

She nodded.

"Chrome, do you remember when I first came here?" His voice was soft, but dangerous.

She nodded again.

"I never once asked you to stop him, have I?" Had Hibari the ability to be kind, this would have been the moment.

Chrome shook her head.

"Please, don't let him do this to Sawada." Hibari had his own reasons for this request, and you can be sure that they were not for Tsuna. Not like that.

She hesitated, "Mukuro-sama won't listen to me. He took too strong a liking to Sawada-san."

"Try. Just....Try." Hibari turned on his heels and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

Please forgive me for the length of your wait!!!! I am so very, very, very, very sorry! And I am also sorry for the length of the chapter as well! And I know that this is M-rated, but I'm too embarrassed to write any sex scenes, so this is probably the closest to a sex scene that this fic will get, not to say that this is the only sex scene.


	4. Phoning Out

Hibari thought about his request as he left Chrome. It would never happen if he left it in her hands, so he decided to do the next best thing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, "Hello, is this Sawada Iemitsu?"

The ride back home was not a pleasant one. Tsuna's dad had somehow found out about Mukuro, and the entire trip had been canceled.

* * *

I fail at finishing this... It will never ever, ever get finished the way it deserves to be (probably), but I don't want to delete it either... so this chapter will be the compromise! Or, just a really bad ending... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can sorry into I run out of breath, and even then, it won't even be a millionth of how much I mean it.


End file.
